Flipped
by ZanessaWrittenInTheStars
Summary: When Gabriella meets Troy for the first time, she immediately falls for him. Does Troy feel the same way about her? Based on the book/movie of Flipped. we do not own anything :)


Hi guys! This is the first chapter of our story! Enjoy, rate, review, comment, etc…!

Troy's POV (age 7):

"Mom, why do we have to move again?" I asked as I looked out of the car window watching the houses and buildings of Albuquerque pass by as we drove towards our new home.

"Sweetie, you know that we have to move because of my job. I know you miss your friends but I promise you will meet a whole bunch of new playmates. And trust me, you are going to love our new home!" I sighed as I continued to stare out the window. I just wanted to go back home.

Suddenly, we pulled into the driveway of a large, red brick house. "We're finally here!" My mom squealed. My dad turned the car off, turned to look at me and said "Welcome home Troy!"

I got out of the car and noticed that there was this really cute girl playing outside of the house next door to ours. I think I heard my dad talking to me, but I wasn't really paying attention. My mom finally managed to get my attention "Troy, sweetie can you help us bring some of our stuff inside?"

"Sure mom".

All of a sudden, the girl walks over to me!

"Hi! My name is Gabriella Montez. I live next door. Do you want any help?" Wow she was so cute! I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out! I basically just stood there staring at her with my Mouth hanging wide open...attractive right? "Ummmm...su...sure you can help us". I heard my dad chucking behind me "Sure Gabriella! There are some smaller boxes over there that you can bring in" He told her.

"My name is Gabriella. What's your name?" she had the sweetest voice I had ever heard! "Ummm...my name is Tr..Troy."

"Troy, can you please go help your mom unpack some boxes?"

Yes! Dad to the rescue! "Sure dad". I run inside to go help my mom and next thing I know, I hear Gabriella asking my dad if she can help as well and all of a sudden, she is running after me into the house! I tried to run faster to escape, but she ran just as fast.

Right before I reached my house, Gabriella grabbed my arm! I couldn't believe what was happening! She was leaning in and trying to kiss me. I was mortified! Just as Gabriella almost touched my lips, my mom came to the rescue! "Hi sweetie! Who's your little friend?" my mom asked sweetly.

"I'm Gabriella." She answered just as sweetly, while still holding onto my arm. I had been struggling to get out of Gabriella's grasp and I finally managed to escape!

Then I did the only manly thing available thing available when you're 7, hide behind your mom. My mom said, "Troy don't be shy. Why don't you show Gabriella around our house?"

Was she crazy? There was no way I was going to let Gabriella into my house. Suddenly Gabriella grasped my arm again breaking me from my thoughts. This girl was really getting on my nerves now. I shook her off and ran as quickly as I could into the house. Gabriella was close behind. I ran inside the house as fast as my seven year old legs would carry me. I immediately started looking for a place to hide where I knew she wouldn't be able to find me.

All of a sudden, I ran right into someone! I looked up to see my older sister, Amy, staring back at me. "ugh watch where you're going dork! Why are you running anyways?" "Girl...outside...HELP!" I yelled frantically and out of breath. "Ugh you are such a weirdo!" She exclaimed in annoyance. At the moment, I really didn't care if I was a weirdo. I had to find a place to hide before Gabriella caught up! I was panicking when I spotted the attic out of the corner of my eye. I shoved past Amy and got into the attic just barely in time before Gabriella ran in.

"Excuse me but where did Troy go?" I heard her ask my sister "He went to hide in the attic, and if he asks, tell him that Amy sent you. I don't know why you want him though because he is such a dork!" Curse you Amy! All of a sudden, the attic door opens and I see her staring back at me. Busted. I really regret moving here at the moment.


End file.
